koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Dynasty Warriors 8
Dynasty Warriors 8 (真・三國無双7, Shin Sangoku Musou 7) is the eighth main installment of the Dynasty Warriors series. It is based on the seventh title's system and visuals. According to the producer, this game's motif is to be "the ultimate one-man army" in a way which has never before been seen in the series. Jun Miyauchi, the director, says that the team used a new game engine for this title which utilizes deferred lighting and required all of the character models to be remade from scratch. He believes the multiple lighting system adds a realistic touch which is fitting for the game's genre and closer-to-history story. Both developers have stated that if this game's presentation has reached their personal standards of perfection, it will be used for future titles. First print incentives include Sangokushi 12 costumes for Zhao Yun and Sun Shangxiang. The game's pre-order bonuses are smartphone pouches designed after characters from the Three Kingdoms and Jin. The Treasure Box edition of the game includes an original soundtrack, a 3D crystal file, and an illustration book. GAMECITY shoppers can obtain an original miniature notepad with their purchase. The disc version of the game includes an install data option that requires 11GB worth of space. The downloadable version from PSN temporarily needs 38GB for the initial download but only 19GB to permanently store. Both the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions will be available for Western purchase. They will include both English and Japanese voice options. Gameplay *Dual weapon wielding remains with all weapons from Dynasty Warriors 7 and its expansions present. There are new EX weapons, new DLC weapons , jump charges, and no gender restrictions for this game. Players can no longer equip weapons held in reserve in the midst of battle. *The producer remarked that the programming for enemy and ally AI in this title is designed to punish players who fail to pay attention to their allies. The morale bar also returns. *Characters have three Musous: , R1 + , and + (aerial). They are also given three Musou bars in stock. *When calling a horse with L2, holding it down allows players to call and mount their current horse automatically. Each story stage offers a different type of horse that can be called upon. However, some characters may summon special steeds (such as Red Hare) at certain points in the game. If a specific mount is equipped in other modes, their stats will be transferred to the player's own steed in Story Mode. *Character growth returns to a leveling system reminiscent to the Warriors Orochi series. Characters level up and can learn skills with experience, and experience can be stored and used for untouched characters. Universal weapon mastery is affected by the levels of a character using it as an EX weapon. Once obtained and equipped, characters can activate weapon proficiency skills regardless of the character's proficiency. *Weapon seals from the previous title are replaced with a tempering system similar to the Warriors Orochi series. Players can use this system to now alter 40 different weapon elements. There are two main forms of tempering: Strengthening (which fuses two weapons of the same type together) and Trading (exchanges three weapons and materials to create two stronger weapons). *A new weapon affinity system is in place with three properties: 天 (Heaven), 地 (Earth), and 人 (People). They have a triangular relationship for their affinity with one another and are randomly assigned to weapons. Using a disadvantageous weapon against an opponent will cause them to receive less damage and not be flinched from attacks. **Heaven trumps People. **People is superior to Earth. **Earth has an advantage over Heaven. *New weapon affinities provide different effects depending on the weapon type used by the player and their opponents. **'Storm Rush' - Enables player to break enemy guard and attack rapidly. Hits as long as the opponent's weapon affinity is worse and their spirit gauge (represented by a small blue polygon divided into sections) is depleted. **'Switch Counter' - Also known as Variable Counter in the Japanese version. When facing an opponent with an advantageous weapon affinity (symbolized by a red danger mark), the player can perform a counterattack to blow surrounding enemies away whilst switching weapons. **'Rage' - Known in the Japanese version as Awakening Musou. Activated by tapping the R3 button once the Rage bar is filled up, this effect greatly increases the player's stats and allows them to perform an Rage attack. If the attack is used to defeat multiple enemies and exceeds more than 100 hits, it will turn into a True Rage attack which causes the fallen to drop better stat-increasing items. During this state, the player's Musou stacks will merge into a single gauge reminiscent to those seen in past titles. *A new type of difficulty setting allows players to perform various combos with a single button. *Clothing will now become dirtied and stained from participating in battle. *Downloadable content includes costumes, weapon skins, and new areas for Commander Mode; the producer commented that the amount of content will rival the previous title. DLC costumes from Dynasty Warriors 7 and its Xtreme Legends expansion will not be compatible. Modes Story Mode Story Mode is like the previous game except it adapts concepts from Dynasty Warriors 4's Musou Mode system. Each stage has a limited character selection, allows unaffiliated characters to fight, and contains additional "what if" stories when certain conditions are met in specific stages. Some of these stories can be activated by clearing Story Mode multiple times. Unlike Dynasty Warriors 7, it is a two player friendly mode. Free Mode Returns from previous titles. Commander Mode Players are tasked with raising the Bronze Pheasant Tower, a safe haven for peasants. The overall goal of this mode is to increase the tower's popularity as a social spot so that even the emperor will visit. To fund the tower's construction and status, players need to fight in various battles. When an enemy officer is beaten, they can be asked to be recruited as a partner. At the beginning, players start out with the weapon shop as their sole base facility. More can be added or expanded upon as the town gradually becomes populated with people. These include a food market, a trade shop, a menagerie, etc. Battles are divided into three categories: Skirmishes, Raids and Large-scale Battles. *Skirmishes grant materials. *Raids help increase fame. *Large-scale Battles tend to reward players with new recruitable partners. Characters Over 70 playable characters will be in this title. Newcomers are labeled with an asterisk next to their name. Trophies Related Media Consumers in Japan can attend various store front meetings to play the game's trial version in mid January until the game's release date. Attendees can listen to producer commentary and obtain two clear files. This game has various collaborations in Japan aside from the ones listed on the downloadable content page. One of the largest ones aside from the pre-order costumes and Lawson ones is the two month campaigns with ekupo. Ekupo outlets plan to have character menus, characters cards, and other merchandise and savings for purchasers. Karaoke no Tetsujin allows consumers to rent Three Kingdoms themed rooms which vary on their location. Each room provides a special character menu and coasters for buyers. Famitsu conducted two online character surveys for this title. The first concerned characters who appeared in this game. Fans could input three characters each for the following questions: #Who do you want as a brother/sister? #Who do you want to befriend? #Which character would you prefer as your boss? #Who would be your boyfriend? #Who would be your girlfriend? The second survey asked fans to name three figures they would like to appear as playable characters. Each question provided the choice for written opinions from fans. Both polls ended on White Day (March 14th). Random participants won clear files or a calendar for their entry. PlayStation 3 custom themes will be made based on the results of the first poll. Chen Gong was the most wanted playable character. Character visuals from this game will be appearing in the [http://www.gamecity.ne.jp/sangokushi/12pkwin/ Power Up Kit version of Sangokushi 12]. These alternate character portraits are available on its limited edition bonus edit character CD. A voice actor event using this game's visuals and characters took place in Tokyo on March 3, 2013. The event's title is Shin Sangoku Musou Seiyuu Ranbu 2013 Spring. An event specific CD can be purchased by attendees. Four character song CDs will be released on March 27, 2013. They are dedicated to Wei, Wu, Shu, and Jin. Similar to the ''Samurai Warriors'' pillow case covers, pillow case covers for Wang Yuanji, Lu Xun, and Cao Pi will be available. The character databook is scheduled for a March release. The two guidebooks have information about the game's weapons and character profiles. iPhone cases featuring one character from each of the four main factions will be released by Dezaegg on April 26, 2013. Image Songs *''Arashi ga Oka'' :Performed by HOTEI *Used in promotional videos, commercials, and the game's historical ending credits. Hotei commented that the song's inspiration was to capture the romanticism of courageous men fighting in war. He and Suzuki believe the song is a moving piece and fitting for the game's staff roll. Consumers who purchase the re-cut single version of the song can obtain a downloadable serial for an original Hotei inspired Lu Bu costume and weapon. The design includes his trademark guitar pattern. Lu Bu was chosen because Suzuki and the crew thought he would be a fitting character to model for Japan's "strongest guitarist". *''Shenglu ~CIRCUIT~'' :Performed by Yo Hitoto *Used in the game's what-if ending credits. Gallery External Links *Official North American site *Official European site *Official Japanese site, Official Twitter page, Twitter icons, Twitter wallpapers, Official Facebook page, Official Youtube playlist *Official Taiwanese site __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games